<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sisters N'Time by DreamNotePrincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673017">Sisters N'Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess'>DreamNotePrincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Hat in Time (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year ago the Mafia took over an island. On that island were two young girls, sisters. The oldest one did everything she can to protect and care for her little sister even if it meant taking down the Mafia all by herself. Then one day a young hat wearing child and her collection of Time Pieces showed up and everything changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I know I released a new AHIT fanfic a few days ago, but I had to work on this new one! So this is technically an AU in a way, and after seeing the old beta designs of Hat Kid and Mustache Girl I just had the creativity to create this lovely story! So introducing Mustache Girl's little sister Molly! </p><p>Keep that in mind because I've been thinking of using her in a few of my AU's!</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder roared throughout the island as Mafia members were being knocked out from left to right by a young girl with a mustache and a red hood. The young girl was covered in bruises, her pink tunic was slightly torn, and her knuckles were bruised from all the punching. The girl was tired and had to make back to her place for safety.</p><p>Rain started to pour as the young girl ran back to her hideout keeping herself aware for any Mafia members ready to strike her. Luckily she didn’t have to go through all that. She made it to her cave and smiled at the sight in front of her.</p><p>Inside the cave, was a small mustached girl with short ruffled blonde hair like the older girl just a tad bit lighter, her mustache was smaller, and she wore a long red night gown with a star over a rainbow. The young girl was asleep peacefully, which gave the older girl, named Mu some comfort.</p><p>“Molly. Molly.” Mu whispered shaking her sister a bit.</p><p>Molly stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her sea blue eyes. Molly smiled and hugged her sister. “Sissy!” She beamed. Mu giggled and hugged her little sister back. Molly looked at her sister and frowned seeing the bruise on her cheek. “D-did you?” She asked till her sister cut her off.</p><p>Mu sighed. “I did.” She replied. “Look, the Mafia Boss had food that wasn’t fish this time. I-I has to grab it so we can eat!” She explained. She then revealed she carried a small bag of candy she found and handed it to her little sister.</p><p>Molly took the bag of candy. Most kids would rip open the bag and devour the candy within seconds, but to Molly she didn’t have any strength to do so. Though her sister did fight for it so she had to be thankful. “Thanks.” She whispered.</p><p>Mu gave a light chuckle. “No problem.” She replied. Mu sat next to her sister and opened up the bag of candy handing one to her sister. Molly smiled and threw the candy in her mouth. The sugary sweetness filled her mouth as she smiled. Mu ate one too and it was the best thing to eat that’s not fish. </p><p>BOOM</p><p>Molly whimpered and cling on to her older sister as the thunder rumbled. Mu hugged her little sister and rubbed her back. “Its okay Molly. Its okay. Its just a storm.” She soothed. “It will go away. I promise.”</p><p>Molly sniffled, tears about to fall from her eyes as she hugged her sister tight never letting go. Mu smiled and removed her red hood to use as a blanket to wrap her and her sister in. Molly started to calm down and snuggled into the blanket happy that her sister was here.</p><p>“Sissy?” Molly asked. Mu turned to her younger sister. “When do you think of leaving the island?” </p><p>Mu’s eyes widen. “Molly? What made you think that?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m just scared of you going out all the time!” Molly replied. Her eyes gleamed with tears as wiped them away. “Y-you always get hurt for me! Your gone all day or until the following day, a-and I miss you.” She cried. </p><p>Mu frowned and hugged her little sister tight. “I know, but the Mafia took everything and everyone left. We need to fight back to get Manin Island back.” She explained. “Don’t you want everything to go back to normal?”</p><p>Molly sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. “I-I do, but I don’t want to see you get hurt.” She whimpered. </p><p>Mu sighed and hugged Molly tight. She understood her little sister’s worry, but once she messes with Mafia and they decided to leave the island things will go back to normal. Sure they would be alone for the first couple of days, but at least the Mafia wouldn’t bother them anymore</p><p>“Hey.” Mu started looking at her little sister. “You know me. I’m one though cookie. Nothing can break me.” She explained. “I promise you. I’ll be okay.” Mu reassured her sister and gave her a hug.</p><p>Molly sniffled and hugged her sister tight crying on to her chest. Mu shushed her sister and rubbed her back to comfort her. “I just don’t want too loose you!” Molly sobbed. Mu closed her eyes and kept comforting her sister till they fell asleep.</p><p>By morning, the storm had cleared leaving a few clouds in the sky and the sisters hugging each other in their sleep. The sun started to rise blinding Molly and waking her up. Molly released herself in her sister’s grasp as she ran outside of the cave to breathe in the fresh island air. </p><p>Or at least what was left of it thanks to the Mafia.</p><p>The cool breeze felt nice and the Mafia members were still asleep so Molly had all the time to run around the beach to play before any Mafia members showed up. Molly then looked over the horizon and soon took a step into the refreshing sea water. She had wish to walk across the ocean and swim away from Mafia town with her sister and live a new life.</p><p>No Mafia members.</p><p>No older sister leaving you all day. Alone.</p><p>No older sister leaving you all day alone in a cave where your safe.</p><p>No, Molly wanted adventure! A new place to live! Have her sister be with her forever. Molly sighed wishing she had that life.</p><p>“Molly!” Mu shouted. Molly turned to her older sister who looked in horror at her younger sister. She was confused till she saw she was almost waste down from the water. Mu ran and grabbed her sister from the ocean. “What were you doing?! You know you can’t swim!”</p><p>“I’m sorry sis.” Molly apologized. “I was just enjoying the island breeze that’s all.” Molly looked down to see her dress was partially wet. “Guess I got carried away again.”</p><p>Mu lessened her glare and sighed. “At least your not hurt.” She said giving a small smile. Molly smiled back happy that her sister wasn’t too mad at her. </p><p>Soon the two heard a familiar voice of a Mafia goon coming down to the beach, and quickly Mu ushered her little sister to hide in the cave till the Mafia member left. She squashed her sister as the Mafia goon walked pass their cavern. </p><p>“What a beautiful day for exercise.” He beamed.</p><p>Mu and Molly stayed quiet waiting for the Mafia goon to leave. It felt like forever as the Mafia goon was doing some stretches and warm ups before starting his exercise. “Hurry up so I can kick your butts.” Mu growled in a whisper.</p><p>“Hello fellow, Mafia!” Another Mafia Goon said.</p><p>“Why hello to you too fellow Mafia!” The first Mafia Goon said.</p><p>Mu groaned hiding her face in her legs. “Oh son of-!” She muffled so her little sister won’t hear the word she was about to say. Now with two Mafia Goons they’ll be there for even longer. The Mafia Goons were just chatting as they did warm ups.</p><p>Molly constantly checked to see if the Mafia Goons were leaving yet. It felt like days till the Mafia Goons left on their run. The young mustached girl sighed and was ready to head off to play till she felt her older sister grab her hand.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Mu asked.</p><p>“To play?” Molly replied.</p><p>Mu shook her head. “No your supposed to stay in the cave, where its safe.” </p><p>Molly sighed. “I know, but-”</p><p>“No buts!” Mu cut off. “Now stay there, and I’ll be back.” Mu then ran off to fight some Mafia Goons.</p><p>Molly sighed and went back inside the cave to relax disappointed her sister went off again, leaving her alone again. She didn’t like this one bit and knew when her sister came back she’d leave Mafia Town and find a new place to live.</p><p>Soon Molly saw something sparkle in the sky and landed on the island. “A shooting star?” She asked. Molly closed her eyes and made a wish. “If this is a shooting star, then I wish to leave Mafia Town and go on my own journey.” She begged. </p><p>As she did something landed on the sand right in front of her. Molly walked towards it and saw it was an hourglass that landed. The young girl pulled it out of the sand she looked at the hourglass that made her eyes sparkle. “Is this my wish?” Molly asked. “Thank you!” She said looking up at the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Mafia Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I’ve been kind of focused on my other AHIT stories, mostly my newest one and I completely forgot about this fanfic. Sorry, I just got completely carried away with A Royal Problem as well as the drabbles I’m writing for Winter’s Twin AU that I kind of left this story in the documents for the past couple of weeks. </p><p>Though I could say it was worth it, I wasn’t sure if I was going to do lines from the game for this chapter or just improved lines. So I decided to do both. I’m glad there are videos of the characters' lines and game play so I was busy watching that so I know what the characters say. Don’t worry it won’t be for ALL the chapters just this one and a bit on the next one.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“AHHHHH….Oof!” A young girl in a purple and yellow top hat screamed as she fell to the ground face first. The girl picked herself up from the ground, tottering around from how dizzy she was from the fall. Soon she shook her head and saw she was on an island filled with graffiti as well as members of the Mafia like the one that attacked her ship earlier. “Oh deer.” She shivered.</p><p>The hat wearing child, or Hat Kid as she is called, looked around the island to find her so called Time Pieces that not only controlled time, but also were the power source for her spaceship. Hat Kid hopped none of the Mafia or anyone on this island took the Time Pieces otherwise it meant big, and I mean big trouble.</p><p>As Hat Kid looked for Time Pieces she heard what sounded like a fight up ahead. “Oh no.” Hat Kid shivered. She quickly ran and saw three Mafia Goons on top of each other and knocked out. Mu was on top of them and dusted herself off.</p><p>“Boy are they a nuisance today!” Mu sighed to herself. Since leaving the cave, Mu was dealing with way more members of the Mafia as she saw some  shooting stars that appeared after she left and Mafia goons left and right have been grabbing them left and right.</p><p>Mu had tried to grab a few for herself, but sadly the Mafia was one step ahead of her and would snatch it from her before she could even get a chance.</p><p>“Excuse me!” Hat Kid called out. Mu turned and faced the hatted girl. She was surprised seeing another kid on the island and wondered where she came from. Mu didn’t respond and Hat Kid stepped closer to her, which made Mu run. “Hey wait!” Hat Kid shouted.</p><p>Hat Kid followed Mu through the many twists and turns of the island. “Wait! I need to know where I am!” Hat Kid shouted. Mu kept ignoring her and kept on running till she made it to a bell tower. “Wait! Excuse me! Where am I?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>Then Hat Kid lost sight of Mu and looked everywhere for the young girl. She growled in frustration, she lost her Time Pieces, doesn’t know where she is, and now she ended up lost herself. Hat Kid kicked a pebble on the ground sadden that no one would help her here. </p><p>Hat Kid looked up and smiled seeing Mu again and went after her. “Miss! Excuse me!” Hat Kid shouted. Mu looked at her and ran off again using a rope to  go up a bell tower. Hat Kid finally caught up to her, but she was way high up.</p><p>“Hey you, down there! Don’t think I didn’t see you stalking me!” Mu sang. Hat Kid narrowed her eyes on the girl, she wasn’t stalking her, she just needed to know where she was. “Us kids should stick together, not stalk one another! I mean Mafia Town could be a REALLLY dangerous place.”</p><p>“I wasn’t stalking you by the way!” Hat Kid shouted. Mu looked down at the hatted child. “I just wanted to know where I was, but thank you!”</p><p>Mu smiled. “No problem!” She replied. “Anyways want to join my little rebellion?” Mu asked.</p><p>“Rebellion?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>Mu nodded. “Yeah.” She replied. Hat Kid thought about joining this girl’s rebellion, but was it a good rebellion? Or a bad rebellion? As she was in her thoughts Mu had to remind Hat Kid something. “By the way, did you have anything to do with the junk falling from the sky?” She wondered.</p><p>“Y-yeah. It's a long story and it involved the Mafia.” Hat Kid replied sheepishly. Though she did feel hurt when the mustache girl called the Time Pieces junk.</p><p>Mu hissed realizing that the Mafia did this, and it made an even more mess than usual. “Yikes, looks like you’ve got some cleaning up to do, huh?” Hat Kid nodded, and she hoped to do it fast before the Mafia finds out what to do with the Time Pieces. “Tell you what!” Mu continued. “Come up here and I can show you where your junk landed!”</p><p>Hat Kid smiled seeing she was getting some help with her Time Piece hunt. “T-Thank you!” She yelled. “By the way what’s your-” Hat Kid paused seeing Mu had already gone ahead of her.</p><p>“Follow me, rebel squad!” Mu shouted. </p><p>“H-hey wait up!” Hat Kid yelled back following Mu. The two were jumping off buildings and running around Mafia Town staying clear of any Mafia Goons. Up ahead, Mu and Hat Kid saw something glistening in the fountain. Hat Kid smiled seeing how easy it was to track her Time Piece.</p><p>Mu pointed at the fountain seeing the glistening herself. “Hey, I think one of your junk pieces fell and smashed right into the market’s fountain. Messed it up real good.” She noted. </p><p>Hat Kid nodded. “Yep that’s it alright.” She answered. Hat Kid was ready to just easily stroll and grab the Time Piece, but Mu grabbed her arm before doing so.</p><p>“Hold on a minute!” Mu warned.</p><p>“What?” Hat Kid wondered. </p><p>“When going over there, just avoid eye contact with the Mafia and you’ll be fine.” Mu instructed.</p><p>Hat Kid nodded. “Thanks for the tip!” Hat Kid noted.</p><p>Mu smiled seeing her new rebel team member was taking all her advice in. “Alright, I’m going to take on some Mafia members and once you collected your junk meet me in a cave by the beach! Later!” Mu then ran off as she kicked a Mafia member that was about to attack her on her left.</p><p>Hat Kid smiled at the young girl glad she was getting some help from someone on the island. As long as she doesn’t know about how Time Pieces work then things would be fine between the two. Hat Kid followed what Mu told her and stealthily grabbed the Time Piece from the fountain. However, a Mafia Goon grabbed it before she could.</p><p>“H-hey! Give that back!” Hat Kid cried.</p><p>The Mafia Goon looked at the Time Piece and back towards the young girl. The girl nodded and tried to walk up to the goon to grab it, but she was held back by the umbrella. Hat Kid glared and grabbed the umbrella and knocked out the Mafia Goon with it. </p><p>Hat Kid took the Time Piece and smiled seeing it was safe. One down, many more to go. “Yes!” Hat Kid cheered. </p><p>A few Mafia goons heard the girl cheering and once they turned the girl was gone. The goons were confused, but shrugged it off continuing to do their own thing.</p><p>Hat Kid was hiding behind one of the buildings covering her mouth with one hand as she held onto the Time Piece with the other hand. The child took a glance at the Mafia goons and sighed seeing they didn’t notice her. She sighed in relief, until she heard a familiar call for help.</p><p>“PUT ME DOWN YOU IDIOT!” Mu shouted.</p><p>Hat Kid ran from her hiding place and looked to see Mu carried by her hood like a cat being carried by the scruff of their neck by the Mafia Goons, who just laughed at the young girl’s complaints. The goons just laughed at her.</p><p>Mu growled. “I’m serious! If you don’t put me down RIGHT NOW, I’ll BITE!” Mu growled.</p><p>“Oooh Mafia is so scared!” A Mafia Goon mocked. The other goons laughed as the young girl struggled to release herself from the Mafia. “So Mafia, what should the Mafia do to mustache girl?” The goon asked, glaring at the young girl.</p><p>“Hey, put her down!” Hat Kid shouted. The Mafia and Mu turned towards Hat Kid who glared at the goons. The goons looked at each other before laughing loudly at the hat wearing child. Hat Kid glared and took out her umbrella and pointed it at them. “I’m serious.” She glared. </p><p>One of the Mafia members calmed down laughing and tried to shoo Hat Kid away. “Shoo! Mafia can’t have a witness when Mafia is teaching lesson.”</p><p>Hat Kid didn’t care and stuck her tongue out at the goons. The Mafia goon got upset and went to try and attack Hat Kid, but with her umbrella she was able to knock him out. The other Mafia goon growled and tried to ram into the girl. Hat Kid was able to jump and use a Homing Attack on the goon before hitting him with her umbrella.</p><p>“Why you little.” The Mafia Goon growled. He tried to attack Hat Kid, but like what she did with the other Mafia Goons she used her umbrella and was able to defeat this goon as well.</p><p>Mu, despite being grabbed by the Mafia Goon was impressed with Hat Kid’s skills as a fighter. She smiled seeing how rough and tumble this little girl was.</p><p>“Now are you going to put her down?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>The Mafia Goon growled and kicked a barrel towards Hat Kid, who missed it by doing a roll. The barrel blew up behind her making the young hat child gulp. The Mafia Goon kept on throwing barrel after barrel at the young girl.</p><p>“H-hey stop that!” Mu shouted. The Mafia Goon ignored her and kept throwing barrels at Hat Kid who kept missing them with ease. However, while she did miss on barrel the explosion caused her to lose balance and she fell.</p><p>The Mafia Goon chuckled and threw Mu to a wall before getting down from the barrel. Mu struggled to get up and saw that despite the blast knocking Hat Kid down, the hat wearing child was able to get up and fight the mafia. </p><p>Mu slowly got up to watch the fight, but used the wall to lean on and watched the fight. Hat Kid never broke a sweat as she continued to fight that Mafia Goon. The mustache girl smiled seeing the other girl beat up the mafia. </p><p>Hat Kid gave the final blow to the Mafia Goon and blasted him off in the air. As he did a Time Piece fell and Hat Kid quickly grabbed it. She sighed seeing she saved the Time Piece in time. She now had two Time Pieces collected, a great start!</p><p>Mu finally had enough strength to walk towards Hat Kid congratulating her on her fight against the Mafia. “Are you okay?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>“Yeah I’m fine.” Mu reassured. “I’ve been scuffed up by the Mafia a few times, this is nothing. Bunch of losers am I right?”</p><p>Hat Kid chuckled. “Yeah.” She agreed.</p><p>Mu smiled. “Your alright new kid, do you have a name?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m Hat Kid! Though everyone back home calls me Hat or Hattie.” Hat Kid introduced.</p><p>“The Mafia calls me Mustache Girl, but my name is Mu.” Mu introduced. “Also I like Hat Kid way better than Hattie.”</p><p>Hat Kid smiled. “Well I think Mu is a pretty unique name.” Hat Kid commented.</p><p>Mu chuckled nervously. “T-thanks.”</p><p>“You’re welcome!” Hat Kid replied.</p><p>Hat Kid and Mu stood there silently. The latter looked at the hourglass in Hat Kid’s hand. “That thing you have there, are you collecting them?” Mu asked.</p><p>Hat Kid nodded. “It's what powers up my ship.” Hat Kid replied. There was more about  the Time Pieces, but if she kept it simple then nothing can go wrong.</p><p>Mu looked up at the sky and back at Hat Kid. To her it now makes sense where Hat Kid came from. Probably. “You know. I know where there’s more of them.” Mu noted.</p><p>“Really? Where?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>Mu pointed up to a building, the Mafia Headquarters, and told her. “The goons have been the ones collecting them and bringing it way up there.” Mu explained. Soon she gasped, smiled and slammed her fist into her hand. “We should go up there and get your thingies! It will be fun! I’ll take any opportunity that involves messing up the mafia!” She continued.</p><p>Hat Kid thought about it for a bit. As much as the mafia did mess up her ship and caused her to lose the Time Pieces, she wondered if fighting and messing with them would be worth it After thinking about it for a while she nodded. </p><p>“You with me, buddy?” Mu asked</p><p>“I’m in!” Hat Kid replied. Mu and Hat Kid gave each other a high five as an award for their new found friendship.</p><p>“Sissy?” Mu and Hat Kid turned and saw Molly standing right in front of them holding a Time Piece in hand.</p><p>“Molly!” Mu said in a small panicky voice. Her little sister wasn’t supposed to leave the cave. What was she doing here?</p><p>Hat Kid turned to Mu, “I-is she your-”</p><p>Mu nodded answering Hat Kid’s question. “My little sister, yeah.” Mu walked over to her little sister glaring at her in disappointment. “Molly, I told you to stay in the cave!” </p><p>“I know!” Molly replied, rolling her eyes as she heard this statement before. “But look what I found in the cave!” Molly showed off the Time Piece to her sister and Hat Kid’s eyes widened.</p><p>Hat Kid’s worst fears were coming true, and to make matters worse this was a younger kid, much younger then her.</p><p>Molly then continued on with why she left the cave, “I- I was looking for you. I avoided the Mafia like you said. I-I didn’t fight them I just ran to look for you. I-I heard shouting and saw it was you, but then-” Molly paused as she looked towards Hat Kid, “I saw this lady save your life. I was going to thank her, but then I saw you and you're safe!” Molly explained as she hugged her older sister.</p><p>Mu sighed and gave a small smile to her little sister. “Molly, it's okay. I’m fine, but you were supposed to follow orders.” She specified. Molly sighed and looked down. Mu sighed as well she didn’t want to be too rough on her little sister and ruffled her hair. Mu put her arm around her little sister and brought her to Hat Kid. “This is Hat Kid, she’s the one who saved me.”</p><p>Hat Kid smiled at the younger mustached girl and waved. “Hello.” She said.</p><p>Molly’s eyes sparkled with joy as she hugged Hat Kid tight. “Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you for saving my big sister! You don’t know how much she’s needed help.” Molly spoke rapidly.</p><p>Hat Kid tried to gather what the little girl was saying as Molly continued to thank and explain the situation to the point Hat Kid couldn’t wrap her head around it. The hat wearing child looked up at Mu with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Mu replied back with the same smile as she blushed in embarrassment over her little sister’s behavior towards Hat Kid. “M-Molly as much as you're thankful for her helping me, you're hugging her too tight.” Mu reminded her sister.</p><p>“Oh.” Molly squeaked and let go of Hat Kid. “S-sorry Miss. Hat Kid.” She apologized.</p><p>Hat Kid chuckled. “Oh don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Molly smiled seeing the other girl forgave her. Soon, the younger girl forgot she had a Time Piece in her hand. “Um, are these yours?” She asked. Hat Kid nodded. “Here you go.” Molly handed the Time Piece to Hat Kid, giving her a total of three Time Pieces.</p><p>“Thank you Molly.” Hat Kid said. </p><p>Molly stood there smiling as she rocked back and forth at the young girl. “Well,” Mu started. “Molly and I are going to get going now. I’ll come back later on your ship to discuss the plan to take down the Mafia.”</p><p>Hat Kid nodded. “Alright! See you later Mu!” She beamed. Hat Kid lifted up her sleeve showing a purple watch that will help her transport her back to her ship. “Boop.” She said as she pressed on her watch and teleport back on her ship.</p><p>“Come on Molly let’s rest up before we go.” Mu said as she took her sister’s hand as they walked off towards their cave.</p><p>“I like her!” Molly revealed with a big smile on her face.</p><p>Mu chuckled. “Me too.” She replied with a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. From Friends to Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello again! Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I have so many AHIT stories to share with you all, and I keep putting this one in the back. Hopefully, I can work on this more often since now we're hitting the part of the AU, where the alternate stuff is happening so it should be a breeze from here on out.</p><p>Also thanks again for Reader Dragon for being my beta reader!!! You’re the best my dude!!!</p><p>Enjoy!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hat Kid threw the three Time Pieces in the vault and went over to her power panel and turned on saying her usual, “Boop.” as she did. Soon all the lights were on and Hat Kid sighed in relief seeing she finally had power on her ship. Hat Kid sighed as she slid down to enjoy the brightness of her ship, no more darkness.</p><p>“Finally, there is light!” She beamed. No longer she had to be stuck in a dark space ship, bumping into things just to get where she needed to go. Now, Hat Kid could finally enter her room again and lie down in bed after a long day.</p><p>Which is what she just did.</p><p>Hat Kid sighed in happiness lying down on her nice and comfy bed. Today was a long day, she lost all her Time Pieces, she met Mu and Molly, she- Hat Kid’s eyes widened. “The Time Pieces!” She shouted, jumping out of bed. Why was she relaxing in bed when all her Time Pieces were on the planet that are being held up by the Mafia or worse!</p><p>She ran out of her room and back to the main hub only to skid to a halt too late and crashed into Mu and Molly. The girls groaned as Hat Kid rubbed her head to see she crashed into her new friends. “ Mu and Molly sorry!” Hat Kid exclaimed. She got off her friends and helped them both up. “Are you two okay?”</p><p>“We’re fine!” Molly replied smiling ear to ear. Hat Kid sighed seeing the younger mustached girl was alright.</p><p>“What brought you two here?” Hat Kid asked, “and how did you guys get  on my ship?” She questioned knowing the sisters had no way of teleporting to her ship.</p><p>Mu ignored the 2nd question and only answered the first one, “We’re here because I’m here to teach you how we’re going to defeat the Mafia!” Mu explained beaming with pride. Hat Kid opened her mouth about to ask again how Mu and Molly were able to get on her ship, but Mu pushed Hat Kid towards the kitchen and sat her down. Molly sat down next to the hat child as Mu got started on her plan to take down the Mafia.</p><p>“Alright here is the plan how we're going to break into Mafia Headquarters, beat the Mafia Boss and claim your junk.” Mu started. Mu took some chalk and started to draw a bit of her plan as well as the Mafia being strangled by the three girls. This in turn made Hat Kid cover Molly’s eyes. “First we're going to strangle the Mafia. Choke them and watch them beg for mercy.” She explained rubbing her hands together evilly. </p><p>“Uh.. Mu…” Hat Kid tried to speak up.</p><p>“Wait. No.” Mu said. “Strangling is way too kind.” Mu erased the strangling drawing and drew another disturbing one. This time, Mu and Hat Kid punching the Mafia that blood? Or whatever was coming out of them, and Molly was there collecting the blood and eyeballs into a jar with a smile. This disturbed Hat Kid even more as she covered Molly’s eyes once again.</p><p>“This plan is even better!” Mu exclaimed. “We’re going to smash them! Turn them into mush! Then put the remains in a jar!” She explained. Mu flipped over the chalkboard and drew the jars filled with the Mafia’s remains as Mu, Hat, and Molly were selling them for money. “Then we sell them for pocket money, that will be the ultimate salt on the wound.” </p><p>Hat Kid leaned into Molly’s ear and whispered, “Is Mu always like this?” She asked.</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m used to it.” Molly replied. Hat Kid flinched hearing those words from a six year old and she wasn’t disturbed by it. Just what did these two sisters go through with the Mafia?</p><p>Mu was finished erasing the chalkboard and drew the Mafia’s base. “However, before we can turn the Mafia into mush we need to infiltrate their base and take down the Mafia Boss.” Mu explained as she drew a silly version of what appeared to be the Mafia Boss. “So how do we take down the Mafia Boss, exactly?” She asked. </p><p>“Fight him?” Hat Kid answered, which was the most obvious answer.</p><p>“Well we are going to fight him, but with what?” Mu asked again.</p><p>“My umbrella?” </p><p>Mu giggled. “Wrong! With yarn!” She shouted. Hat Kid and Molly were both confused about how yarn will defeat the Mafia Boss. “You see yarn could craft more hats, and more hats mean more abilities.” Mu explained.</p><p>Hat Kid removed her hat and looked at it. This hat belonged to her father and it was passed down to her the day she left her planet and went on her own adventure. It wondered the hat child where her father got his hat and she might have the answer.</p><p>Mu pulled out a yarn and threw it to Hat Kid, who caught it. The yarn was red with a bit of white as Hat Kid examined the yarn. She grabbed her umbrella and threw the yarn up in the air and soon created a Sprint Hat. “Like this?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>“Exactly! See your learning something new everyday Hat Kid!” Mu beamed nudging her new friend. Hat Kid chuckled and gave a small smile. Hat Kid looked at her newly made hat before putting it somewhere safe. “Okay, ready to go!?” Mu asked.</p><p>Hat Kid nodded, “Ready!” Hat Kid replied by putting her hand into a fist.</p><p>“I’m ready too!” Molly beamed raising her hand and jumping out of her seat.</p><p>Mu’s eyes widened as she put her hands on Molly’s arm. “Sorry Molly, but this is big kid stuff. You stay on the ship where it’s safe.” Mu explained.</p><p>Molly frowned, “but I want to go on you and Hat Kid’s adventures too.” She whined. Hat Kid looked at Mu giving her a look that hopefully would make the older Mustache girl change her mind.</p><p>Despite having a buddy, Mu still wouldn’t let Molly join her and Hat Kid. “Molly, I know you want to go, but I don’t want anything to happen to you. You remember what happened-“</p><p>Molly cut off her older sister, “I know that! I’ll be careful. I promise, please let me go! Please.” Molly was down on her knees, hands together begging to her older sister.</p><p>Mu sighed at her younger sister and turned to Hat Kid. “Think you can help me?” Mu asked.</p><p>Hat Kid shook her head. “Sorry I’m an only child.” She responded.</p><p>“Great.” Mu groaned. “Guess you’ll have to stick with us.” Even though Mu didn’t like it, she had no other choice.</p><p>Molly gasped and smiled in joy, stars sparkled in her eyes as she ran and tackled and hugged her big sister. Mu couldn’t breathe as her younger sister hugged her tight. “Oh thank you! Thank you!” She repeated smiling widely at her older sister.</p><p>“Anytime.” Mu said. “Just be careful and listen to what we say. Okay?” She asked.</p><p>“Okay!” Molly replied giving her older sister a salute. </p><p>“Good.”</p><p>With everything settled Hat Kid pointed her telescope towards Mafia Town trying to set her sights on the Mafia Base. “Why do you need a telescope?” Molly asked, confused.</p><p>“This telescope helps me pinpoint a location so we can land on the planet together.” Hat Kid explained. “If we just teleported we could end up in another part of the planet.”</p><p>“Oh okay.” Molly replied.</p><p>Hat Kid smiled when her telescope went into focus on the Mafia Base. “Perfect!” Hat Kid exclaimed. “You two ready?” She asked</p><p>“Ready!” The mustached sisters beamed at the same time. Soon Hat Kid and her new friends teleported back down to Mafia Town.</p><p>By now it was nighttime in Mafia Town, and many of the Mafia Goons were heading inside the building after a long day. They didn’t notice three young girls teleporting near the front of the entrance.</p><p>Hat Kid and Molly looked down at Mafia Town from the base and were surprised how high up they were. “It’s beautiful from up here!” Molly exclaimed.</p><p>“I know! This is a beautiful place to stargaze.” Hat Kid added looking up at the stars. From down there you wouldn’t see them with all the pollution from the Mafia’s deeds. From up on the Mafia’s base however, you can see the stars as far as the eye can’t see. Though Hat Kid was lucky as she flew and saw stars close up.</p><p>“Hey you two!” Mu spoke up, snapping her fingers. “We’re not here to relax, we're here to take down the Mafia, remember?” She reminded them.</p><p>Molly giggles rubbing the back of her head. “Sorry Mu.” She apologized. Mu in reply crossed her arms glaring at her little sister. “But the view from up here is amazing.” She sighed. </p><p>Mu rolled her eyes in response. “Come on. More time we rally up here the more we’re wasting time stopping the Mafia.” She groaned.</p><p>Molly frowned seeing her fun had abruptly ended. “Okay sis.” Molly sighed.  Mu took her hand as she took her near the entrance of the base. Hat Kid frowned and followed Mu and Molly inside the base.</p><p>Luckily, none of the Mafia stopped them or even spotted them. “Okay that was easy.” Mu whispered. “Alright, we got to find the key in order to get into the Mafia Boss’s room. Your junk must be there.” She explained.</p><p>Hat Kid gave a small glare that Mu was still calling her Time Pieces junk. However, she needed all the help she could get and wasn’t the time to get mad at Mu. “Got it.” Hat Kid whispered giving a nod.</p><p>“Molly you’ll stay with me.” Mu stated. “I don’t want you to be running off. Got it?”</p><p>“Got it.” Molly replied.</p><p>Mu smiled seeing her little sister understanding the plan. “Good.” She said. Mu looked from their hiding place and saw most of the Mafia were doing their own thing; eating, playing games or talking. “Okay, they're distracted, let’s go!” Mu whispered.</p><p>Hat Kid nodded and quietly ran past the Mafia and jumped up to one of the banisters to sneak up from the top then just stealth down below. Mu took Molly’s hand and they ran to another room.</p><p>Mu let go of Molly’s hand and went through everything in the room. “What are we looking for?” Molly asked.</p><p>“Anything we can use against the Mafia.” Mu answered. “A weapon, keys, anything to blackmail them. You know anything to take down an evil team.”</p><p>Molly nodded and went through a box and smiled seeing a long butcher knife. “Like this?” She asked. Mu turned towards her little sister and yelped seeing what her sister was carrying. Quickly, she ran towards her sister and snatched the knife from her.</p><p>“Yes, but this weapon is too dangerous for a squirt like you!” Mu shouted. She put the knife away and quickly looked inside the box to find something for Molly though most of the items in the box were mainly cooking utensils. Mu gave a disgusted sigh, “why is everything knives, forks, and,” she paused as she pulled out a rubber fish, “what in the world is this?” She questioned. The Mafia may be bad guys, but they were also idiots.</p><p>Molly gasped as she pulled out a frying pan. “I can use a frying pan!” She suggested. The young mustached girl started to swing the pan around making Mu duck down not to get hit, but the pan ended up knocking out a Mafia member. Molly stopped and turned to see the passed out Mafia goon on the ground as fishes swam on top of his head. “I think they found us.”</p><p>“Yep!” Mu replied, grabbing her little sister’s hand as they ran out of the room only to be blocked by a few Mafia goons.</p><p>“Look who came to join the Mafia’s party?” One Mafia goon laughed. Mu glared and Molly lifted her pan up ready to use it if they came close to them. “Did mustache girls have an invention to Mafia party?” He asked. Before Mu could respond, the Mafia goon continued, “No, well then Mafia knows how to kick out trespassers.” He then cracked his knuckles and walked closer to the girls.</p><p>Molly held up her frying pan, and jumped to slam the pan onto the Mafia goon, but the goon held on to her pan and brought the young girl close to his face. Molly gave an awkward laugh as she jumped off from the pan and landed on the ground.</p><p>“H-hey! Let me go!” Molly turned and gasped to see her older sister grabbed by none other than the Mafia Boss. Mu struggled to get out of the Mafia Boss’s grip, but the head honcho of the Mafia held the young girl by her hood tightly.</p><p>The Mafia Boss laughed and brought the young girl close to her. “Not today, Mustache Girl, you’ve been messing with my Mafia for the longest time.” He growled.</p><p>Mu growled back. “Only because you took our home!” She shouted back. The Mafia Boss growled raising his hand up and slapped the young girl in the face. Molly gasped and took a step back before running off to find Hat Kid and get her help. Mu shivered, her face had a red mark which gave the Mafia Boss an evil smirk.</p><p>Hat Kid finally got the last key to enter the Mafia Boss’s room where her Time Pieces should be in. She smiled seeing the door right in front of her and she’ll be one step closer to collecting Time Pieces and heading back home. All she needed to do was put the key into the hole, turn it, unlock the door and…</p><p>“Hat Kid!” Molly screamed. Hat Kid paused and turned to see the younger mustached girl running towards her. She didn’t see Mu with her and the hat wearing child knew Mu was fighting off the Mafia or got captured once again by them.</p><p>“Molly? Where’s your sister?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>“Taken...by...Mafia…” She replied, catching her breath. </p><p>Hat Kid groaned, frowning knowing now she had even bigger problems to handle. She heard a moan coming from Molly knowing she ran fast and was ready to pass out. Quickly, Hat Kid grabbed the girl before she could fall and lifted her to her back. “I got you.” She whispered. Hat Kid gave a small smile before glaring at the Mafia Boss’s door.</p><p>Using the key she unlocked the door and pushed it open to see two Mafia goons and their boss, who was sitting on his throne, waiting for Hat Kid.</p><p>“So you're the kid with the hat the Mafia were telling me about?” Mafia Boss spoke up.</p><p>Hat Kid had her hand on her umbrella ready to use it if the Mafia Boss if he or any of his goons would try to get close to her. “I am.” She replied. “Where’s Mu?”</p><p>The Mafia Boss laughed. “She’s fine. I’ll reassure you.” He said. Hat Kid glared at the boss. “However, you kid with the hat will not.” He got out of his chair and right behind him was a Time Piece. The Mafia Boss snapped his fingers and suddenly the lights went out. When the lights came back on Hat Kid saw she was on the stage with the Mafia as her audience.</p><p>Soon a spotlight shined on the Mafia Boss, “If you want it, we’ll have to settle it in true Mafia style.” He said, and then he attacked. Hat Kid. The hat wearing child dodged the man’s attacks, while holding Molly on her back. Hat Kid was dodging attacks, holding Molly tight, and hitting the Mafia Boss with her umbrella, the hat wearing child knew she was in for a tough fight.</p><p>The fight was everything Hat Kid wasn’t expecting. The Mafia Boss had electric supercharge attacks, spinning around like a top that she had to jump to avoid, sand bags ready to fall on top of her while a Mafia Goon was ready to ram into her, and to top it all off the Mafia Boss launched these spiky discs that Hat Kid had to miss before the Mafia Boss wanted to squish her himself. When Hat Kid had the chance, she gave the Mafia Boss a hit with her umbrella.</p><p>In the middle of the fight, Molly woke up from all the cheering and music. “W-what’s going on?” She asked.</p><p>“ULTRA CHARGE!” The Mafia Boss shouted.</p><p>“Ah!” Molly screamed as she saw the attack coming towards her, and was lifted in the air a few times. She looked in front of her and saw Hat Kid held her on her back as she was fighting the Mafia Boss. “Hat Kid!”</p><p>Hat Kid turned and saw Molly was awake, this in turn gave the Mafia Boss to launch another charge attack at the girls. The attack hit them and separated the two as the skid on the stage. The Mafia Boss laughed and soon from on top of the girls was Mu, tied up and dangling for her life. “I got your friend, and soon all three of you will perish.” He laughed.</p><p>Mu struggled to free herself from the ropes. “L-let go of me you psycho!” She shouted.</p><p>“Mu!” Molly and Hat Kid shouted. Mu stopped struggling and looked down at her best friend and little sister. She gasped seeing the two were in danger. Especially when the Mafia Boss tried to go after them till Hat Kid hit the man with her umbrella.</p><p>“Leave them alone you...you...brutes!” Mu shouted.</p><p>The Mafia Boss ignored Mu’s pleas and kept on fighting the girls. Hat Kid quickly pulled Molly aside where she could be safe. “Stay here, where you're safe.” Hat Kid said before running back on stage to see a large Mafia Ball coming towards her. The young girl froze as she stepped back as the Mafia ball got close to her.</p><p>“Hat Kid, hit him already!” Mu shouted. </p><p>This snapped Hat Kid out of her thoughts and with straightening up her top hat she ran and jumped, hitting the Mafia Boss in the back causing him to fall on his face.</p><p>Mu laughed, “Way to go Hat Kid!” She cheered. </p><p>Hat Kid looked up at the mustached girl and smiled giving a thumbs up. She then turned to see the Mafia Boss hadn't given up yet and glared at Hat Kid. “You're just another nuisance to the Mafia aren’t you.” He growled. Hat Kid braced herself holding the umbrella like a baseball bat. “Well I know what to do with a nuisance like you, and once you're through your little friends will be next.” He smirked and soon the yellow super charge attacks turned red. “MEGA CHARGE!” He yelled. </p><p>Hat Kid quickly double jumped the attacks as the mega charge kept coming towards her quickly. Once the attacks died down, the child hit the Mafia Boss a few times as his patterns of attacks were avoidable.</p><p>Mu struggled to free herself from the ropes, swinging back and forth hoping to break free. As she struggled she managed to free her left hand from the ropes. “Aha!” She beamed. Mu then tried to struggle her other hand out of the ropes, and was soon able to free herself and land on the Mafia Boss knocking him out.</p><p>Once the Mafia Boss was down the Time Piece he held was floating above as Hat Kid grabbed it with her hands. Molly smiled and cheered for Hat Kid, running up to her and gave her a hug. “Hat Kid you’re amazing!” She beamed. </p><p>Hat Kid blushed rubbing the back of her head. “It was nothing. I was...well you know.” She replied.</p><p>“Nothing?” Mu asked. “You were amazing!” She exclaimed. Hat Kid blinked a bit and smiled at the older girl. Mu smiled and marched on stage cracking her knuckles. “Now who’s next?” She asked. The Mafia all looked at each other and ran out of the building in fear, knowing not to mess with Hat Kid or Mu.</p><p>Hat Kid smiled seeing the Time Piece glistening in her hands. Soon it was snatched again from her hands, and turned to see Mu was holding it, throwing it up and down. “So what are these for anyways? Are they rare collectibles for nerds?” She asked.</p><p>“N-no! Now please stop before you-” Hat Kid warned, but was cut off when the Time Piece landed on the ground. “Uh oh.” She whispered. Soon time rewind a few seconds, but the Time Piece was on the ground and Hat was shocked with what happened.</p><p>“Are they some sorta-” Mu paused realizing what just happened. “Wait what?” Mu looked down at the Time Piece and back at Hat Kid. She picked up the Time Piece and looked at Hat Kid in confusion. “Did you know about this?” She asked.</p><p>Hat Kid nodded as she took the Time Piece back. “This isn’t junk, Mu. These are Time Pieces. I use them as fuel for my ship or if the worst case happens travel backward or forward in time.” She explained.</p><p>“S-so you're a Time Traveler?” Molly asked.</p><p>“Eh, somewhat.” Hat Kid replied.</p><p>Mu absorbed everything she needed to know about her new friend. Not only was she an alien, but also a Time Traveling alien. “This is crazy! Do you realize what could be done with these?” She asked. Hat Kid was about to speak, but Mu cut her off, “We could make it so you were never punched in the face that one time. We could beat up the Mafia, travel back in time and beat them up again!” She explained.</p><p>“Mu.” Hat Kid tried to speak up, but Mu kept on rambling.</p><p>“Wait. We could make it so the Mafia never arrived on the island.” Mu suggested. Molly smiled and was about to agree with her older sisters before Mu suggested something else. “Wait. Wait! Even better we could be crime fighting time travelers!” Mu smiled at Hat Kid hoping she would agree with any of the ideas she suggested, but she was wrong.</p><p>With a sigh Hat Kid shook her head. “We can’t.” She told them. </p><p>Mu was confused. Her confusion then turned to anger. “This doesn’t make any sense. You have the power of time and you can’t use it to fight evil?” She asked. </p><p>Hat Kid shook her head. “They are dangerous to handle. We could make things worse on this island or rather someone else’s home.” She explained. </p><p>However, Mu wasn’t hearing any of it. Molly, frightened over her sister’s anger, tried to walk up to her and calm her down. “M-mu. Listen to Hat Kid. S-she could be.”</p><p>“Quiet.” Mu snapped. Molly squeaked stepping back a bit. “If you're not going to use it to fight evil...then I will.” Hat Kid and Molly gasped.</p><p>“Mu, listen to me. You're making a big mistake if you do this!” Hat Kid warned. </p><p>Mu still didn’t listen. “I’m not going to let this island remain as Mafia Town! I’ll collect all the Time Pieces for myself. You have my word on it!” Mu growled pointing her finger at the hat wearing child. Hat was horrified shivering a bit over the fact that right then and now she had lost her first best friend. Mu put her hand down and grabbed Molly’s arm dragging her out of the theatre. “Let’s go Molly.” </p><p>Molly turned around and saw how sad Hat Kid was as she sat down on the stage holding the Time Piece in her hand. Quickly, Molly removed herself from her older sister and ran back to Hat Kid. “These Time Pieces are important to you, right?” Molly asked. Hat Kid looked up at the younger mustached girl and nodded. Then Molly said something that surprised both older girls, “Then I’ll help you get the Time Pieces!”</p><p>“What?!” Mu and Hat Kid shouted at the same time. The latter looked up at her former friend who looked ready to blow up in her face again.</p><p>“I don’t like going against you! Your cool Hat Kid, so let me help you!” Molly beamed.</p><p>Hat Kid smiled and ruffled the young girl’s head. It surprised her how different Molly was from her older sister. Though now it scared Hat for how tensed Mu was going to be seeing her little sister join her side then Mu’s.</p><p>“I hate to do this.” Mu whispered. With a sigh Mu walked back towards Hat and her sister. “I guess I have to stick with you then.” She groaned. “I can’t go against my little sister, and I no longer trust you with her so I’ll join you in collecting Time Pieces.” She explained. Hat Kid gave a small smile, but it quickly went back to a frown when Mu continued. “That doesn’t mean we’re friends. I just need to keep an eye on Molly and once all the Time Pieces are collected its goodbye. Okay.”</p><p>Hat Kid nodded. “Okay.” She replied quietly. Soon the three of them teleported to Hat Kid’s ship. The hat wearing child knowing this was going to be a tense adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taking A Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I promised myself I’m going to be active with this story and kept my promise. Just been busy with work (got longer hours now), personal stuff has been in the way, and the Pokemon Crown Tundra DLC dropped and I have been hunting shiny Pokemon in that game for DAYS now. </p><p>I need to take a break for a bit and get some stories done because Shiny Raikou hasn’t been appearing!!</p><p>Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter! </p><p>Also, thank my good best friend ReaderDragon for being my beta reader!!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three girls finally teleported back to Hat Kid’s ship and the said owner of the ship led the sisters to her room. The door to her room opened by itself impressing Molly, but Mu just crossed her arms not impressed with how cool her ship is. “Okay, so this is my room!” Hat Kid introduced. Mu gasped in awe at the sight of Hat Kid’s room.</p><p>Hat Kid’s room had a huge pillow pile, a big comfy bed, art supplies, toys, everything a kid would love to have in their room. Molly ran to Hat Kid’s bed and collapsed on it, sighing with how comfy the bed was. “It feels like a cloud.” Molly commented.</p><p>“It does!” Hat Kid agreed.</p><p>Molly then had an idea, “Could we sleep here?” She asked.</p><p>“What?!” Mu questioned. “No! We are not spending the night here!” She yelled. Molly frowned whimpering at her older sister’s answer.</p><p>Hat Kid frowned and walked up to Mu. “Come on Mu, I’m not letting you and Molly stay in Mafia Town. You're staying here.” She told them.</p><p>Molly smiled and got close to the edge of the bed. “Seriously?! We’re staying here!?” She asked. Hat Kid nodded in reply. Molly cheered and jumped up and down on the bed. She then jumped on Hat and Mu knocking them down. “Thank you! Thank you!”</p><p>“No problem.” Hat Kid giggled. </p><p>Mu glared and turned her gaze towards Hat Kid. The latter flinched and gave a small glare back. “Look I don’t want you getting involved with my and Molly’s lifestyle!” She snapped. “We’re perfectly fine living in a cave in Mafia Town, right Molly?” Mu asked.</p><p>Molly frowned, and turned away from her sister. “W-well…” She said, trailing off. “Could we please just stay here? I-I didn’t like being in that cave...” She admitted to Mu. </p><p>Now it was Hat’s turn to give a small glare to her former friend, but quickly loosened it when Mu snapped a glare back, and threatened to punch her if she said anything else. Mu turned towards her little sister and saw Molly now had a pout on her face.</p><p>“Oh no. That’s not going to happen this time Molly.” Mu scoffed. She knew Molly had done this time and time again, but this time she wouldn’t fall for her little sister’s pout. Molly still pouted at her older sister, making Mu frown. “No. No. I’m not falling for it!” She yelled. Mu kept her eyes away from her little sister, but gave a glance to see if her little sister had given up.</p><p>She didn’t.</p><p>Molly still pouted and made a few whimpers, which made Mu’s eyes widen like saucers. Mu tried to ignore it, but seeing the pout on her face made her give up. “Fine. We’ll stay!” </p><p>“Yay!” Molly cheered hugging her older sister tightly. Mu chuckled and gave her little sister a hug back.</p><p>Hat smiled and decided to step back from the two sisters. “Well, while you two get comfortable I’m going to get us something to eat, you two must be hungry?” She asked.</p><p>Molly smiled. “Oh very hungry! Well, not too hungry, but yeah.” She replied. </p><p>Hat Kid smiled and left the two sisters alone in her room as she made her way to the kitchen. As she made her way towards the kitchen and paused when she smelled something cooking in the kitchen, and boy did it smell good. However, Hat Kid was confused on who came aboard her ship and the intruder alert alarms didn’t go through.</p><p>Though the main answer was that not everything on the ship was on due to the amount of Time Pieces on hand.</p><p>“Rumbi, are you cooking in the kitchen again!?” Hat Kid called out as she started to walk towards the kitchen. Soon she heard familiar beeping down below to see Rumbi cleaning, not cooking. Hat Kid laughed, “I forgot! Rumba’s don’t cook!” </p><p>Though who was cooking in the kitchen then? Hat Kid wondered and slowly opened the door to her kitchen. From there she saw a familiar cat cooking and humming a song.</p><p>Hat Kid paused, recognizing the cat. She was one of the head chefs inside the Mafia building. “H-hello?”</p><p>The cat paused and turned towards the young girl. “Oh hello there darlin’.” The cat waved.</p><p>Hat Kid blinked and stood there before walking slowly towards the cat. “Y-you’re the same cat in Mafia Town!” She revealed.</p><p>The cat nodded, “Have no fear, Cooking Cat is here!” She introduced herself. “Or you can call me C.C or Cookie for short. Whatever your preference may be.” Cooking Cat added. Hat Kid giggled and walked closer to the cat seeing she was no threat.</p><p>“How did you get on my ship?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>“Well I saw Mu and Molly with you inside the Mafia building and teleporting off, so I decided to follow ya.” Cooking Cat explained.</p><p>Hat Kid was about to sit down at the table, but paused hearing that Cooking Cat knew Mu and Molly. “You know them?” She asked.</p><p>Cooking Cat nodded. “I was their caretaker way before everything happened with the Mafia.” She explained.</p><p>Hat Kid sat down and started to wonder why the Mafia attacked Mu and Molly’s island, and why Mu wants to stay and fight while Molly wants to leave. “Um, about the Mafia what happened?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>The cat sighed and turned towards the young girl before sitting down right in front of her. “I think before I tell you that, I should start from the beginning.” Cooking Cat started. Hat Kid nodded in reply. “Well before Mafia Town, was called Mafia town it was once called Manin Island and it was peaceful. Cats and Islanders got along. No bullies or criminals, just an island full of happiness, love and friendship.” Cooking Cat explained.</p><p>Hat Kid pictured the island in her head. A beautiful island that wasn’t destroyed by the Mafia, and a friendly Mu being just like her. Hearing about Manin Island/Mafia Town made Hat Kid remember her old neighborhood back on her planet. Her friends, friendly faces, everything.</p><p>“I was a close friend to Mu and Molly’s mother, but their father would always be on trips so he wasn’t always around for his daughters. So, when he left on trips, their mother would call for me and I’d help her with her daughters.” Cooking Cat explained.</p><p>“What did their parents look like?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>Cooking Cat then pulled a small photo from her chef’s uniform and showed it to Hat Kid. “I’ve been wanting to give this to Mu and Molly for sometime now, but I never have the chance.” She mentioned. Hat Kid looked at the photo, and saw Mu, Molly and their parents.</p><p>It surprised the hat wearing girl that Mu and Molly looked so much like their mother, but Mu had the most resemblance to her. Long blonde hair tied into pigtails like Mu’s and the warmy orange colored eyes. Mu and Molly’s father also had blonde hair and a mustache, however had brown eyes. When Hat Kid looked at Mu in the photo she saw a big bright smile on her face.</p><p>“Mu looks so happy.” Hat Kid commented.</p><p>Cooking Cat chuckled, “She was! However,” Cooking Cat continued, now getting serious. “All things changed when the Mafia attacked.” Hat Kid gulped in reply. “When that happened, everyone left the island or suffered the consequences.”</p><p>“So Mu and Molly’s parents just left them?” Hat Kid asked.</p><p>Cooking Cat sighed and looked down. “Their father left them, and their mother,” she paused and shook her head. Hat Kid looked down realizing that Mu and Molly’s mother suffered the consequences of the Mafia.</p><p>“I’m so sorry. With what happened to Mu and Molly’s mother.” Hat Kid whispered. “It must have been horrible for both of them.”</p><p>“It was.” Cooking Cat replied. “Mu however, took it the hardest.”</p><p>Hat Kid frowned knowing how Mu was set on taking down the mafia no matter what. Even if it meant using her Time Pieces “I know.” She sighed.</p><p>Cooking Cat frowned and gave a long sigh. “However, the Mafia did more than took away her home and mother.” She mentioned. Hat Kid looked up hearing there was more to the story. “It happened not too long after the Mafia took over, me and my fellow cat cooks were spared since well we cooked, and well may I remind you.” She started, explaining the story. “I took in Mu and Molly and let them stay at my place, during that time however, Mu would constantly sneak out and won’t return till the middle of the night covered in cuts and bruises.”</p><p>As Cooking Cat explained she remembered the scene quite clearly:</p><p> She was cooking dinner for Molly and Mu one night and Mu didn’t show up, worrying the chef. Halfway into dinner, the door opened and Mu came back covered in bruises, and a black eye.</p><p>“M-Mu?!” Cooking Cat exclaimed, almost dropping the pot in her paws. “W-What happened to you?!” She asked.</p><p>Mu sighed, “Just pushed around some Mafia losers.” She replied, giving a chuckle.</p><p>Molly jumped out of her seat and walked up to her older sister. She saw the black eye as well as a few cuts on her face. She put her hand on her sister’s face, who the latter flinched feeling the cuts sting. However, Mu refused to feel the pain, she had to be strong.</p><p>Be strong for Molly.</p><p>“Mu, p-please just give up. I-I don’t like seeing you like this!” Molly cried, hugging her sister tightly as she sobbed into her clothes. Mu frowned seeing her little sister cry like that, and hugged her back. “Please Mu. P-please,” Molly choked up a sob, “stop this.”</p><p>Mu wishes she could, but they lost everything to the Mafia. Even Cookie lost everything thanks to them, and now she has to work for them. How can Mu stand there and just let these brutes take over everything while the people who she cares for just gives up and accepts it. No, not Mu! She’s never going to give up! She’ll find a way to stop the Mafia, even if it kills her.</p><p>However, as much as she wanted to say it, she had a little sister to comfort. Though, Mu will have it pinned in her mind.</p><p>Hat Kid couldn’t stop thinking how Molly felt seeing her older sister injured almost everyday. It even reminded her when she first met Mu as well as the plan to take down the Mafia seeing how protective Mu was and how Molly wanted to be by her side.</p><p>“So what happened then?” Hat Kid asked, wanting to hear more of the story.</p><p>Cooking Cat sighed, “Molly followed Mu one day during her fight against the Mafia, and well…” Cooking Cat paused to take another deep breath. “Molly ended up getting captured by the Mafia, and Mu was in a pretty bad fight to get her back.” She explained.</p><p>Hat Kid now found the answer to why Mu is so protective of Molly.</p><p>“I was asleep when this all happened, but I was woken up in the middle of the night to see Mu and Molly injured and tired.” Cooking Cat continued. </p><p>Cooking Cat had another flashback about the day Mu changed.</p><p>It was raining, and it was the middle of the night. Cooking Cat was in bed until she was abruptly woken up by a door opening and slamming. She let up a yowl before running down stairs and stopping in horror at what she saw.</p><p>Molly was asleep, or passed out on Mu’s back. The younger mustached girl had a bruise on her cheek, and from her eyes it looked like she was crying before passing out. Though she wasn’t as badly beaten as her older sister. </p><p>Mu’s pink outfit was torn, and she was covered in blood splatters. Her face was bruised, and her nose was leaking blood. What horrified Cooking Cat, was that the light in Mu’s eyes were gone. All she could see was vengeance towards the Mafia written all over it.</p><p>“It was at that moment, the happiness, joy, and childhood innocence in Mu’s eyes were gone.” The cat remembered that night and saw how Mu’s bright orange eyes turned dull and filled with sadness and hatred. “After that, Mu and Molly left my place and just lived in that cave for the rest of their lives.”</p><p>Hat Kid frowned, now fully understanding Mu. “I can imagine how those two must have felt.” She whispered.</p><p>Cooking Cat nodded. “I’ve done everything I can to help Mu. I’ve tried to reason with her and tried to have her and Molly come back to stay with me and be safer than being in a cave, but Mu is hard to reason with now.” She explained.</p><p>“Yeah. I can’t reason with her either.” Hat Kid replied. She then went on to explain what happened, leaving out details of her Time Pieces, as she didn’t want another person to betray her. Cooking Cat frowned and put her paw on the young girl and slowly rubbed her back to comfort her.</p><p>“I just know one thing though.” Cooking Cat  mentioned, causing Hat Kid to look up at her. “The real Mu, the one who loved adventures, had a friendly attitude with everyone, is still in there.”</p><p>Hat Kid looked away from the cat chef and looked at her hands. She was thinking to herself if Mu could become good again, but with how much she hated the Mafia and her as well as wanting the Time Pieces for herself Hat Kid believed there is no hope for Mu reforming.</p><p>Though a small part of her believed she could be changed.</p><p>Back in Hat Kid’s room, Mu and Molly were laying down on Hat Kid’s bed. Mu removed her cape to use as a blanket to drape around each other. Molly kept glancing at her older sister, but would always look down. “Sissy, are you mad at me?” Molly asked.</p><p>Mu sighed, “no. I’m not.” She replied, not looking at her younger sister.</p><p>“Oh.” Molly gave a small smile seeing her older sister wasn’t too mad. “Do you miss sleeping somewhere cozy?” She asked again.</p><p>“Hey, don’t get comfy Molly. Remember, Hat Kid is not our friend.” Mu warned.</p><p>Molly glared. “Hat Kid may not be your friend, but she’s still my friend!” She snapped back. The two sisters glared at each other, ready to argue when needed. Mu loosened her glare and just turned her back facing the stars out the window. Molly sighed and turned away from her sister facing the wall. “Mu, think you can sing me a lullaby tonight?” Molly asked, once she was calm. Mu however, didn’t reply. Molly sighed and turned away trying to relax.</p><p>Mu slowly turned towards her little sister and saw Molly’s back was turned from her. The older mustached girl sighed. Mu cleared her throat and started to sing. “Moon river,wider than a mile. I’m crossing you in style some day.”</p><p>Molly looked up and smiled. This was the same song their mother used to sing them every night.</p><p>“Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker. Wherever you're going. I’m going your way.” Mu continued to sing.</p><p>“Wow.” Mu stopped singing and turned to see Hat Kid walk in with a plate of sandwiches. “I-I didn’t know you could sing?” Hat Kid said.</p><p>Mu stuttered, blushing in embarrassment. How much did her rival/enemy/former best bud hear her sing? “D-don’t tell anyone!” She growled threatening the alien girl.</p><p>“I won’t.” Hat Kid reassured her, but Mu continued to glare at her. Hat Kid chuckled nervously, and quickly changed the subject. “Anyways I have some sandwiches for you two.” Hat Kid and Mu heard Molly gasp as she jumped out of bed to run towards the food.</p><p>Mu grabbed her little sister before she tackled Hat Kid and made her drop all the food she prepared for them. “Calm yourself, Molly.” Mu told her little sister.</p><p>Molly looked up at her older sister giving a sheepish smile. “Sorry.” She replied. Hat Kid gave a soft chuckle and handed Molly her sandwich. The younger mustache girl gasped and took the plate before eating the sandwich.</p><p>Hat Kid smiled seeing how hungry the young girl was. Glad Cooking Cat, or Cookie as she liked to be called made enough for her, Mu and Molly. The girls sat down in the pillow pile and enjoyed their sandwiches together.</p><p>Though Mu seemed to eat away from Hat Kid, but kept her eye on Molly. It was a silent dinner, but a nice one for the most part.</p><p>After dinner, all three girls were asleep on Hat Kid’s bed, well except for Mu. Mu was uncomfortable with the amount of people in bed, and was surprised to see Molly and Hat sleeping well. Seeing that she couldn’t sleep, she got up from the bed and looked out the window.</p><p>Her eyes sparkled seeing the planet from Hat Kid’s ship. It glowed brightly almost like how the island did before the Mafia came. Even the darkest of places like the Subcon Forest, or even the Alpine Skyline glowed beautifully. </p><p>When Mu glanced at Mafia Town, her smile faded back to a frown. She missed her home, and now that she and Molly are staying with Hat Kid till the Time Pieces are collected, it felt like she was removed from her home. Though on the bright side she could teleport back to Mafia Town if she wanted to.</p><p>Teleport back? Mu thought. With a smirk she looked back at the planet chuckling sinisterly and quietly.</p><p>The following morning, Hat Kid woke up and saw Mu wasn’t around. “Mu?” Hat Kid asked looking around her room. Hat Kid turned to see Molly was still asleep, and sighed, Mu wasn’t too far. She got out of bed and left her room to see if Mu was just relaxing in the main hub. Once she entered the hub, Hat Kid paused when she looked out the window and saw something odd about the planet. Hat Kid couldn’t tell from up here, and had to get a closer look by going back to the planet.</p><p>Hat Kid ran towards the kitchen and used the telescope to teleport back to Mafia Town. Once she did Mu made it back chuckling seeing her deed was done. Hat Kid made it to Mafia Town and gasped at all the lava that flooded the island. “MU!” Hat Kid screamed.</p><p>Mu was looking around Hat Kid’s ship for her Time Pieces, but with most of the ship still locked due to not enough power it would make finding the Time Pieces harder. </p><p>“Where does she keep the Time Pieces?” Mu asked as she looked through every nook and cranny of the ship. As she was looking, Molly just woke up and went to see what her older sister was doing.</p><p>“Mu?” Molly asked. Mu turned to see her little sister had just woken up. “What are you doing?” Molly asked as she rubbed her eyes.</p><p>“N-nothing. Just looking around the ship.” Mu lied.</p><p>Molly stretched and looked at her older sister with a tired glare. She knew her older sister was lying, but she just woke up and didn’t have the strength to argue with Mu that she was lying.</p><p>However, Mu saw and gave a sigh. “Alright, I was looking for Hat Kid’s Time Pieces.” She admitted.</p><p>Molly sighed. “Mu, could you be thankful for Hat Kid doing this for us?” She asked. “I know you don’t like her anymore, but there is a good reason why we can’t use these Time Pieces. They’re dangerous!”</p><p>“Well, did she say why they were dangerous?” Mu asked, crossing her arms.</p><p>“She just said they're dangerous! And when something is dangerous, it’s dangerous.” Molly explained, crossing her arms as well.</p><p>“There has to be a reason why it’s dangerous?”</p><p>“Maybe Hat Kid doesn’t want to tell us, so she won’t scare us!”</p><p>The two sisters were arguing and getting to each other’s faces over the fact if the Time Pieces are dangerous or not. As they argued Hat Kid came back on her ship, charred and tired and holding another Time Pieces.</p><p>“Alright, what are you two arguing about?” Hat Kid asked. She was tired from being in a hot Mafia Town and just wanted an answer before collapsing on her bed and heading back to bed.</p><p>Mu chuckled seeing how much of a mess Hat Kid was, and soon her chuckles turned to laughter. Hat Kid glared and growled marching over to Mu.</p><p>“I know it was you who turned Mafia Town into a lava world!” Hat Kid growled. “You can laugh at me all you want, but just so we’re clear you're pushing my buttons.” Hat Kid then turned away and walked back to her room and collapsed on her bed.</p><p>“You pissed her off this time.” Molly said. Mu snapped her sister a glare, making Molly gulp and run back to Hat Kid’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>